The Start Of Something New
by lovexisxamazing86
Summary: Edward Leaves. Bella is asked to be in a movie. Will she accept? What happens if she does?
1. Chapter 1

BPOV-

Edward left. That thought sent a pang through my heart. I walked back to the house. I sat down on my bed and let the tears fall. I don't know how long I sat there but I was brought out of my thoughts by my cell phone.

"Hello." I said, hiding the tears as best I could.

"hey Bella. It's Angela. A few of us were going to karaoke in Port Angeles. Wanna come?" I thought for a second.

"Sure" I said.

30 minutes later

We were sitting in the club when suddenly it was my name being called. I looked around at my friends and noticed that Jessica was smirking at me. I swallowed thickly and walked up to the mic taking it off the stand.

"Alright this is Bella and she will be singing "My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne." The person running the karaoke said. I looked at Jessica and noticed that she looked like she was waiting for some thing to happen.

'Maybe she's waiting for me to break down.' I thought to myself. I put my hands on the stand and took and deep breath as the music started.

My Happy Ending (Avril Lavigne)

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Let's talk this over

It's not like we're dead

Was it something I did?

Was it something You said?

Don't leave me hanging

In a city so dead

Held up so high

On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

[Chorus:]

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You've got your dumb friends

I know what they say

They tell you I'm difficult

But so are they

But they don't know me

Do they even know you?

All the things you hide from me

All the shit that you do [CD version]

All the shit that you do

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

[Chorus]

It's nice to know that you were there

Thanks for acting like you cared

And making me feel like I was the only one

It's nice to know we had it all

Thanks for watching as I fall

And letting me know we were done

[Chorus x2]

[x2]

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Once I was done I realized that I had been dancing around the stage and didn't fall once. I placed the mic back in the stand, smirking at Jessica, and started walking back to the group. Before I got there however, I was stopped by a man who introduced himself as Kenny Ortega, and he asked me if I would be his female lead in the movie he was going to start working on call High School Musical. I thought that it might be fun, so I agreed. When I sat down and told my friends what happened all I could think of was.

'maybe everything does happen for a reason.'

I was flown down to Albuquerque, NM where the movie was to be shot. I was told by Kenny that I was going to meet my co-star after I dropped my stuff off at my new house. They bought me a house. Ugh! I specifically told them that I didn't want them to spend any more money on me than necessary. Obviously, that went in one ear and out another.

I rolled my eyes as the limo was driven up the driveway to a like four story house. Like I needed that much space! I wasn't even allowed to get out of the car because they don't want the paparazzi to get anything on the newcomer to the movie world. Once the driver got my two bags into the house he got back into the driver seat and drove away from the house.

Once we got to the set I was whisked to my trailer with a vail over my face to keep my identity, again, a secret. I was suddenly hit with nerves so crippling.

' What if I mess up? What if the rest of the cast doesn't like me because I'm too 'normal and ordinary?'

Now- still BPOV- time skip: 6 months later-

I was standing beside Zac waiting for our que to walk onstage for my very first live interview, and I am fidgeting like crazy.

"Calm down, B." Zac said, calling me by the nickname he gave me the first day we met.

Flashback-

I walked into the studio and stood near the back, so I wasn't in the way of all the people bustling around. I went to take a step back when a group of like half a dozen people came by with a background in their hands and bumped into what felt like a wall. I heard a grunt and spun around to come face to face with the most amazing grey eyes I had ever seen. I started to apologize but got cut off by "Mr. Hotty" beating me to the punch.

"I apologize. I wasn't watching where I was going." He said. I blushed and said,

"no its all my fault. I'm a total clutz." He laughed, and I smiled at the sound.

"well it looks like we have a lot in common then." He replied. I started, then asked him,

"wait, your clumsy too?" He laughed and replied with a question of his own.

"you think just because I'm famous that automatically means I'm not clumsy?"

I blushed and looked down, ashamed because that's exactly what I thought. I felt a finger under my chin gently lifting my face up til our eyes locked.

"Please don't hide your eyes, or your blush. They're both beautiful." He stared deep into my eyes almost like he was looking at the real me.

He smiled and was going to say something when his name was called. He grabbed my hand and kissed the top before smiling and walking away. But before he left the room completely he turned around and said,

"Welcome to the movie B. I'm excited to get to know you." I smiled and watched til he left then turned around to look around set, but I couldn't quite get the huge smile off my face. I had never liked people calling me that, but with him it felt right. I suddenly couldn't wait to get started on the movie.

Present day-

"Now if you'll please welcome to the stage the cast of high school musical. Zac Efron, Ashley Tisdale, and Isabella Swan." We all walked out and sat down. I sat next to Zac on the love seat.

"And so, it begins" I thought


	2. Chapter 2

Previously-

Present day-

"Now if you'll please welcome to the stage the cast of high school musical. Zac Efron, Ashley tisdale, and Isabella Swan." We all walked out and sat down. I sat next to Zac on the love seat.

"And so it begins" I thought

Now-BPOV-

"thank you for coming" the host said once the roaring of the applause died down.

"It's a pleasure being here." Zac replied, leaning back in the cushions as if he was right at home there. I wish I could be that relaxed though I tried not to let my nervousness show. I leaned back trying to fake relaxation and leaned against Zac's arm that was thrown over the back of the couch. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and noticed him doing the same. I looked down, but I didn't blush. I don't blush much anymore.

"So, Isabella. What was it like going from normal girl to Disney movie star overnight." I looked her dead in the eye and smiled.

"First please call me Bella, and second it actually kinda made my head spin. I never thought of myself as a real good singer. I knew I wasn't that bad but I never thought I was good enough to be on TV. "I laughed lightly. The host who I now remembered her name was Morah laughed right along with me.

"well obviously Kenny thought different." I nodded, still smiling. The interview went on like that for a while, with Morah asking us individual question and just general questions for us all to answer. As the interview was at its end Morah turned to the Camera and said,

"Now the cast of High School Musical has decided to do a contest, and whoever wins gets to watch the entire film making magic on their next movie." She went on the explain the contest when all of a sudden, I got a really bad feeling.

I was waiting for Zac after the interview and I couldn't get rid of the bad feeling I had. It just kept growing and growing. I was so focused on the feeling that I didn't notice Zac walk up until he grabbed my hands.

"B, what is it? You look like you're a thousand miles away" I looked into his eyes and I said,

"I have a really bad feeling about the contest."

"What kind of feeling? Do you know about what exactly?" I shrugged because I really didn't know.

"I don't know its just like when the winners get here everything is going to change." I looked up at him trying to convey with my eyes the fear that was growing in the pit of my stomach.

He placed his hands on my face and said,

"I don't know what's going to happen when the winners get here. But I can guarantee you that one thing will not change."

What?" I asked. He kissed me, and once we pulled away, and said.

"I love you, and I will never leave you." I sighed.

"How is it you always know how to make me feel better?"

"Because I know you. Probably better than you know yourself." I smiled at him and nodded.

"I believe that." He drove us to the house and he said,

"I know this is short notice, but I have reservations for us for a date tonight. You up for it?"

"I'm up for it. Just let me change." He nodded and when I was halfway up the stairs he said,

"B." I turned around. "Wear something nice, okay?" I furrowed my brow and asked.

"What's the special occasion?"

"Just the last day we will have all to ourselves before shooting begins." I nodded, though I knew there was more to it than that. WE got in the car and headed off for our date.

WE were driving for a while just talking about random things. He didn't want us talking about work even though we both love our jobs, and bringing up our job would bring up my bad feeling again and he wanted us to have a good time tonight.

"so, where are we going?" I tried for probably the hundredth time. Zac just laughed and raised my hand the was encased in his and kissed the back of it.

"You'll see gorgeous." I smiled at the nickname he had taken to calling me since our first date. I had the feeling it's because of my blush. I loved days like this. Where we just get to go out just like a regular couple. I haven't seen any signs of the paparazzi so far.

"You know just because I have changed since I got here doesn't mean I've changed my mind about surprises." He laughed.

"I know Bells. Humor me please." I sighed. I usually wouldn't have given up so easily, but Zac seemed nervous, so I let it slide this time.

We pulled up to the most expensive restaurant in town. He walked around to my side and once I got out after he opened the door for me he offered me his arm. That's what a lot of people don't know about Zac, he's chivalrous. He led me inside and asked for the reservations under Efron. We were lead to a private room in the back of the restaurant and as soon as we walked in the room I noticed the table had roses and candles on top it. I gasped.

"Oh, Zac its beautiful. "

"Only the best for my girl." He replied though I could tell that he was still nervous. Weird.

"Is everything okay Zac. You seem nervous." He smiled.

"I'm okay. Follow me." I thought he would lead me to table, but he led me into the back room that they use for the large parties. He led me to the small round table that had been placed in the middle.

"Bell will you turn around?" I was confused but did as he asked and placed my back to him. I heard him exhaled loudly and then I felt something cool against my neck. I inhaled sharply looking down. I saw the most beautiful locket. Its gold with green and flowers and stems framing the words I love you and two hearts connected in the middle of the locket. I opened it up and I saw two pictures of us staring into each other's eyes. These must have been the pictures Monique was talking about with us in our own world.

"Z this I beautiful. Thank you so much." I turned around quickly and gave him a passionate kiss pouring all my feelings into that one kiss. He pulled away and said:

"I love you Bella." I smiled even bigger at hearing those words. I would never get tired of hearing him said those words.

"I love you Zac. Always and forever."


	3. Chapter 3

Previously-

I inhaled sharply looking down. I saw the most beautiful locket. Its gold with green and flowers and stems framing the words I love you and two hearts connected in the middle of the locket. I opened it up and I saw two pictures of us staring into each other's eyes. These must have been the pictures Monique was talking about with us in our own world.

"Z this is beautiful. Thank you so much." I turned around quickly and gave him a passionate kiss pouring all my feelings into that one kiss. He pulled away and said:

"I love you Bella." I smiled even bigger at hearing those words. I would never get tired of hearing him said those words.

"I love you Zac. Always and forever."

Now- BPOV-

Today is the first day of shooting the next movie, and Zac and I are laying in our bed. I was laying with my head on his chest, as he had an arm around my waist and the other behind his head. The bad feeling I had came back with a vengeance. I sighed.

"what's going on, B? You're usually excited to start shooting."

I looked up at him.

"That bad feeling is back, that's all." He looked down at me.

"B, everything will be fine. No one will hurt you, and if they do they will have to answer to me." I smiled up at him and leaned up to kiss him. He cupped my face and leaned over me, kissing me back with fervor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and licked his bottom lip. He opened his mouth to me, and we fought for dominance. We were just getting into it when our alarm went off, the sound of a fog horn blaring through the air. We are both deep sleepers. We both groaned.

"Interrupted by the fog horn." I said, as I slammed my hand on the snooze button, and pulling away and walking away.

"Where are you going?" Zac asked, and I turned around to see a delicious pout on his face.

"To take a shower." I smirked as I heard him groan. I turned around and started the shower. I began undressing, before looking back at him over my shoulder.

"You coming?" He jumped up and was next to me almost instantly. Lifting me over his shoulder he walked us both into the shower. I giggled and playfully slapped his back.

We arrived on set almost twenty minutes late thanks to our fun "shower activities" and we both ran to the booth where we were told to meet. As we ran in, I saw a strawberry blonde being ushered into the wardrobe area. I didn't slow down but made a mental note to see if me had a new stage hand. We made it to the booth to see the rest of the cast sitting down and rehearsing different parts of the movie.

"Glad you could join us you two. Hope we didn't interrupt anything." Corbin snickered.

"Nothing you wanna know about." I said, as the girls giggled with me. I looked at Zac and he winked at me when he caught my eye. Corbin made gagging noises.

"What just because you're a virgin doesn't mean I can't have some fun." I said to him. He opened his mouth to retort when Kenny walked in with a group behind them. I noticed the strawberry blonde was among them.

"These are our contest winners so I'll let them introduce themselves." Kenny said, and I groaned.

"Great." I said, and Zac looked at me.

"That's okay Kenny. I know most of them, so I'll introduce who I know." I walked up to them, and their eyes widened except for Alice's. She was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

"These are the Cullen's." I said as I walked over and held my hand out for Zac needing his comfort and seeing how angry he was. He grabbed my hand and stood next to me, he then wrapped his arm around my waist.

"This is Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward. I don't know who the other ones are though." I said, and Zac pulled me back to the cast and they all formed a circle around me. I would've smiled if I wasn't so pissed off that they would show up in my life again.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "That's right, and these are our cousins from Denali. Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen, and Eleazar." He said pointing to them in turn. I was about to say something, but Kenny was about to interrupt me.

I continued with the introductions of the cast.

"This is Corbin, Monique, Ashley, Lucas" I continued until all who was left was Zac. I lifted my eyes to Edward's so he could see that I didn't care about him anymore." This is Zac, my boyfriend."

"Okay, now that introductions are out of the way for the cast this will be like shooting with the paparazzi" We all nodded though I noticed the looks the cast was giving our guest and I felt lucky to have people so loyal to me.

"And for our winners you can ask any questions you want as long as you don't interrupt filming, okay?" They nodded and I looked to Kenny for directions.

"Now that we got that out of the way lets start with the first song. So, lets do What time is it." We nodded and Zac, Ashley, Monique, and I walked into the booth. "Corbin walked into a booth by himself. Alice tried to grab my arm, but Zac came and wrapped his arm around my waist and led me into the booth. I smiled at him and kissed him. I placed the headphones on and waited for the music to start. Once we got started, I was having fun and forgot about our audience.

"Okay guys, that's the one." We took off the headphones and filed out of the booth the hear the recording. I went to sit down but squealed when Zac grabbed my waist and twisted us so that I was sitting on his lap. I knew they were watching so I leaned up and kissed Zac. He returned the kiss, cupping my face and I smiled into the kiss. We broke apart and I leaned my head into Zac's chest right as the song began. I could tell that the Cullen's were talking at Vampire level. Typical, talking about someone like that. Typical Cullen move.

CARPOV-

Our daughter had clearly moved on from Edward and he wasn't happy about it.

"Edward, you left her to live her human life. That's what she's doing. If you didn't want her to move on, then you should not have made us move." I told my eldest. He glared at me.

"I made us leave to protect her. I didn't think that I meant that little to her that she was able to move on so quickly." He replied. I sighed.

"Jasper, what is she feeling?" Emmett asked. I didn't like the thought of invading my daughter's privacy like that, but I have to admit I was curious what she felt toward us.

He hesitated. He never liked using his powers to spy on someone's emotional state. "She is feeling pissed. She doesn't like that we are here, but whenever she is held by that guy she calms instantly. Almost like how we calm our mates." He said, holding onto Alice.

"Who cares what your little human pet is feeling." Tanya said, while grabbing onto Edward's arm. He didn't even try to shake her off, but I could see that he was staring at Bella.

"She was not our pet Tanya. Kindly do not talk of my daughter that way." My Esme said.

We listened to the song they had just recorded.

"I never knew she could sing that well." Edward said softly. I looked at him wondering, not for the first time, if something was off about the relationship that had taken place between Edward and Bella.


	4. Chapter 4

Previously-

"Jasper, what is she feeling?" Emmett asked. I didn't like the thought of invading my daughter's privacy like that, but I have to admit I was curious what she felt toward us.

He hesitated. He never liked using his powers to spy on someone's emotional state. "She is feeling pissed. She doesn't like that we are here, but whenever she is held by that guy she calms instantly. Almost like how we calm our mates." He said, holding onto Alice.

"Who cares what your little human pet is feeling." Tanya said, while grabbing onto Edward's arm. He didn't even try to shake her off, but I could see that he was staring at Bella.

"She was not our pet Tanya. Kindly do not talk of my daughter that way." My Esme said.

We listened to the song they had just recorded.

"I never knew she could sing that well." Edward said softly. I looked at him wondering, not for the first time, if something was off about the relationship that had taken place between Edward and Bella.

Now-BPOV-

It has been a week since we started shooting and the Cullen's don't seem to understand that I want nothing to do with them. Edward even showed up in wardrobe while I alone and tried to kiss me.

Flashback-

 _I was in wardrobe being measured for my costumes when all of a sudden I saw the curtain flutter. I didn't think anything of it because Zac usually comes to visit me while I am in wardrobe or hair and make up because he doesn't take as long. Lucky. I was standing on the podium when I felt an ice cold hand on my arm. I looked into the mirror into the topaz eyes of my ex._

" _What are you doing back here, Edward?" He smiled the crooked smile that used to make me go weak in the knees. Now all it does is make him look like a crazy stalker._

" _You look beautiful, love." He said, while reaching for my hand. I pulled my hand away and turned to face him. I looked him dead in the eye and said,_

" _I am not your love. I have not been since you abandoned me in the woods."_

" _Love that hurts." I scoffed at that._

" _I doubt that. You're a heartless bastard and I want nothing to do with you. I would love nothing more than to tear you apart and dance on your ashes." I said, and I had to take a deep breath to keep my anger in check. No use in them finding out my secret. He went to grab my hand again. I ripped my hand away._

" _Don't touch me! I want you to stay the hell away from me. If you don't I will gladly go to the Volturi just to make sure you will never come near me again." I told him, knowing they wouldn't hurt me, but not wanting him to know that._

" _You wouldn't do that. They'll kill you for knowing about us." I looked at him in the eye so he could see how sincere I was being._

" _Well then at least I would be away from you." I saw him flinch._ _'Good I got to him.'_

" _Bella just let me expl…." I Laughed._

" _You honestly think that if you explain the reason for what you did will make me want to get back together with you?" He nodded. I bent over and held my sides because I was laughing so hard. I was laughing so hard that I didn't notice that he had come closer to me, until I felt his arm wrap around my waist. He grabbed my face and I started pushing against him._

" _Let me go, Edward." He just tightened his arm around my waist to bring me closer, and he lifted my face towards him. My heart was racing, and I knew I needed to stop this quickly before something bad happened. I could see the curtain moving so I yelled at him._

" _Edward LET GO!" I yelled, and right as he was about to touch his lips to mine he was ripped away from me. I began to fall but was stopped by a pair of arms that was familiar to me. I wrapped my arm around Corbin's waist in a hug before looking to see Zac holding Edward by his throat. Both he and Edward were growling. I released Corbin and walked over to them. Edward stuttered out._

" _Love, no."_

 _I looked at him and said,_

" _I told you. I'm not your love." I said, before turning to Zac and laying my hand on his arm. He slowly turned his face to mine and I saw the black veins crawling out from around his eyes. I placed my hand on his face and watched as the veins retracted and his face returned to normal._

" _Zac, Let him go. Oh, wait before you do will you slug him for me?"_

" _Gladly, B." He did as I asked after giving Edward one forceful punch in the face he dropped him unceremoniously on the ground. He grabbed my hand and we walked out with Corbin right behind us and Edward right behind him. We were walking into the booth when Edward tried to grab my hand again._

" _Edward stop. If you ever do what you just tried to do again I will make good on my threat, and I know for a fact that Zac would be more than willing to help me, Right handsome?" I said, low enough for only the vampires to hear. Zac just nodded, clearly still trying to calm down from the anger he was feeling._

 _End of Flashback_

(same time as the flashback)

JASPERPOV-

"What did you do? They are both livid at you." I asked Edward at vampire speed. Feeling how angry both Zac and Bella were at him it couldn't have been anything good.

"I need her. I need to show her that she still loves me." I looked at him incredulously.

"What did you do, son?" Carlisle asked, and Edward refused to look at him.

"I tried to kiss her, but then that guy got in the way." I almost slapped my hand to my forehead. He turned to look at me, probably from the thoughts running through my head.

"Edward with how she feels towards us I doubt she was willing to kiss you." I said, and he dropped his gaze.

"She was trying to push you away, wasn't she?" He slowly nodded. Esme gasped.

"Edward, you never force yourself on someone. I thought I taught you better than that." He shook his head.

"She would've realized she wanted it if I had just had more time, but that guy somehow pulled me off of her." The rest of the family, myself included looked to Bella's boyfriend. How could he have done that?

"I don't know how he did it."

"What threat? What is she talking about?" Alice asked, looking at Bella and Zac.

"I don't really know. She made two. One was that she would rip me apart and dance on the ashes, and the other was she would go to the Volturi and tell them that I told her our secret." Esme gasped, and I could feel the shock of everyone in our family and that included our cousins.

"But they would kill her." Esme said, her eyes filling with venom tears.

"She said that if it got her away from me then it would be worth it."

"Son, I think it's best if you heed her demand. I don't want to see either of those things come to pass." Edward went to protest when Esme started talking.

"I agree with your father. You may still care about her, but she clearly no longer reciprocates those feelings. If I taught you well and you are the man I think you are you will respect that." Edward deflated. Hopefully that means that he will do as Esme says, but from how his feelings are fluctuating I doubt it.


	5. Chapter 5

Previously-

"Son, I think it's best if you heed her demand. I don't want to see either of those things come to pass." Edward went to protest when Esme started talking.

"I agree with your father. You may still care about her, but she clearly no longer reciprocates those feelings. If I taught you well and you are the man I think you are you will respect that." Edward deflated. Hopefully that means that he will do as Esme says, but from how his feelings are fluctuating I doubt it.

Now- BPOV-

We had finally finished recording the songs and were now about to start working on the dancing. These dances were a lot more intricate and had a lot more going on so I knew that I would have to work harder than the first movie. Zac and I ran our lines at home all the time, and we invited the cast to our house to work through the scenes. I was glad when we did this because then I didn't have to worry about the Cullen's trying to talk to me. They were getting on my nerves to the point where I almost revealed my secret. I just hope that they finally get the hint and leave me alone, but so far they follow me to every rehearsal and taping.

Thankfully the cast, particularly Zac and Corbin, have never left me alone for too long with any of the Cullen's. Especially after what happened with Edward. During one of our night time rehearsals at our house I told them what happened in wardrobe. To say that they all were furious would be an understatement. Because Olesya, who plays Kelsi, knew how to play the piano we were able to work on the songs. Though I was made a CD, at my request, so that I could work o the dances at home.

Zac didn't like it. He thought I was working too hard. He understood why though. One day during rehearsal we were stopped by one of the assistants. She walked up to Kenny and whispered something in his ear. He looked right at me and took a deep breath. He called to cut the music, and we all turned to him.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a moment?" He said, and I nodded. I began following him and ic could feel someone following me. I looked behind me and saw Zac, but not only him but the Cullen's too. They were being led by Edward. I stopped and both Kenny and Zac looked at me confused. Zac followed my line of sight and grabbed my hand to keep me from attacking them.

"Where do you think your going?" I all but snarled at them. They looked startled.

"we wanted to come see what you're going to do for the movie next." Edward said, but by the way he wouldn't look me directly in the eye I knew he was lying.

"No that's not it. You think that if you're around me enough that I will suddenly decide that I want you back. Well you know what, that is not going to happen. So just stop trying to be my shadow." I told them. Their cousins looked bored and the rest of the Cullen's look ashamed. Only Edward looked pissed at my statement.

"Stay here, and watch the rehearsals." Kenny said to them, and then called out to the rest of the cast. "Okay, why don't you work on "I Don't Dance" while we're gone." They nodded slowly and the cast that was not part of that song walked off the dance floor. Zac and I followed Kenny and he led us to a room where a man was sitting with a brief case on the table.

"Mr. Ainsley this is Isabella Swan and her boyfriend, Zac Efron." Kenny using our full names set me on edge.

' _Who is this guy?'_

"Miss Swan. As Mr. Ortega said my name is Mr. Ainsley. I'm very sorry for your loss." My brow crinkled.

"My loss Mr. Ainsley?" He looked up from rummaging in his brief case.

"Have you not been contacted?" I shook my head. Having a bad feeling rise in the pit f my stomach.

"I'm very sorry for that. There's been an accident with your mother, Renee, and her husband Phil and I'm afraid that they didn't make it. They had been missing for a few weeks when their bodies were found I the northern Florida woods. They had to use dental x-rays to ID them. It appears to be an animal attack." I felt my knees give out on me and I would've fallen to the ground had Zac not caught me.

"No, no, no, no, no." I repeated. Mr. Ainsley looked at me sorrowfully.

"I'm afraid so Miss. Swan. I see, however, that you will need some time." His voice gradually faded out and I don't know how long I was laying there before I felt myself being picked up.

EsmePOV-

Bella and her boyfriend had been gone for a while when we all heard a painfilled cry.

"NO!" The cast, who had just taken a break from dancing heard, and Corbin was the first one out of the room.

We ran out on his heels and saw Zac carrying Bella in his arms toward the doors to the trailers. Corbin raced to the door and held it open for Zac before they all disappeared.

"What happened?" Emmett asked. Edward shook his head.

"Why do you care?" Monique snarled.

"She is still our daughter." I told her.

"Some mother you are. You abandoned her." I felt my long dead heart constrict.

"We had a good reason for that." She scoffed.

"There is no good reason for abandonment." Lucas said.

EPOV-

As we watched Bella start crying a couldn't help but think about how that was probably what she was like when I left and that made my heart clench even more to the point to where I couldn't breathe. Corbin ran to Zac as he picked Bella up and started walking toward where I noticed he had taken her earlier. I cringed as she continued crying until I could no longer hear her.

"What happened? Did any of you hear what happened?" I asked out loud.

"If we did do you think we would tell you." Monique almost snarled.

"I'm worried about her too." I said, and I could see her roll her eyes.

"Right. Like you cared about her when you left her in the forest alone. Knowing she wouldn't be able to find her way back." My eyebrows pulled together.

"I left her so she could still see her house through the trees. I know that wasn't right but…" I was cut off by Lucas this time.

"Do you honestly think that she wouldn't try to follow you? If so you're dumber than you look." I balked.

"Did she?" I asked, barely able to get the words out. He simply nodded.

"She would have died from the cold if Sam Uley hadn't found her and brought her home. They had the whole town looking for her because of that letter you wrote." My family looked at me.

"What note?" I cringed knowing what was coming.

"The one I forged in her hand writing saying we were going for a walk in the woods." All my siblings glared at me and my parents shook their head.

"Why did you not tell us any of this when we left. How could you think I would have stood for you doing this to her?" Esme asked. I looked her in the eyes.

"That's why I didn't tell you. I didn't want to disappoint you again." I told her.

She sighed.

"Well I am disappointed in you. You don't treat someone you say you love like that. I thought I taught you better than that."

ZacPOV-

As Corbin and I walked to the trailer I filled him in on what we were told. He held the door open for me as I carried Bella into her trailer, and laying her down on her bed.

"what did they say happened?" He asked me, and I was about to answer when Bella answered in the most defeated voice I had ever heard her say.

"Animal attack. They said it was an animal attack." Corbin growled.

"This is all that leeches fault." I nodded.

"How could they leave and think that the ginger leech wouldn't want revenge."

"It's not their fault. Its mine. I never should have gotten involved with them, maybe then my mom and Phil would still be alive." Bella told us, her voice cracking at the mention of her mother. Tears sprang to her eyes and I pulled her in close.

"Bella this is not your fault. Its theirs. Please don't blame yourself."

"Too late." She said, moving out of my arms, walking to the counter, leaning against it, and started playing with her fingers. I walked over to her and stop her fidgeting hands.

"Bella, it's those leeches fault for not cleaning up the mess they created by bringing you into their world." I looked in the beautiful brown eyes of the woman I am in love with, and as I tilted my head down to kiss her there was a knock on the door. I got up to answer it and there stood two of the Cullen children, the body builder and the one who always looks like he is in pain. I growled at them and spat out,

"Look if you plan on harassing her some more now is really not the best time." I said, while starting to slam the door in his face.

"we know what you are. We are here to protect Bella from you." The big one said.

"Bella doesn't need protecting from anyone but you." Bella said from behind me. She stood in front of me and I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Bella you don't understand. Zac is…" The smaller one started.

"An original vampire. I know because he saved my life." She said while allowing her face to show her identity.

(A/N: I reorganized this chapter a bit. That's why I reposted.)


	6. Chapter 6

Previously- ZACPOV-

"Seriously! Look if you're here to torture her some more now is a really bad time." I said as I felt my face begin to change. There were two of the Cullen "Children" outside my trailer. The body builder and the one who looks like he's always in pain. Their eyes widened.

"We came to see if Bella was okay. As it turns out we need to protect her from you."

Bella walked around me then.

"Bella doesn't need protecting from anyone but you." She said, while grabbing my hand. I felt the veins in my face retract.

"Bell, you don't understand. Zac is…" She cut them off.

"An original vampire. I know because he saved my life." She said, and began to close the door. The body builder grabbed the door. I could tell that she was getting angry because the veins started to appear under her eyes. They inhaled sharply.

NOW-BPOV-

I watched with grim satisfaction when Emmett and Jasper's faces showed the alarm they felt. I looked at them and said,

"Just leave. We have nothing to talk about." Emmett looked like he was about to say something when Jasper put a hand on his arm and shook his head. Emmett sighed and nodded back.

"Wow Jasper. Looks like that time with Maria taught you to take orders very well." I said and watched as he flinched at the tone in my voice. I grinned, knowing that I caused him even a fraction of the pain they had caused me,

'And this is only the beginning' I thought to myself.

They turned to walk away. I looked at Zac and took his hand before beginning to walk back to the stage. I heard the door to my trailer close and knew without looking that Corbin closed it. He walked up to my other side and I leaned into him, drawing in the comfort he provided me.

Once we got back to the booth the rest of the cast came up to me, creating a barrier between us and the Cullen's at the same time. Monique came up and gave me a hug.

"what happened?" she asked, and I looked around at the people I called family.

"My mom and step dad were killed. They said it was an animal attack." I replied, and with my advanced hearing I heard the Cullen's all take a sharp inhale, and I smirked internally. They knew what happened.

EsmePOV-

When she told her friends what happened I looked to my family and saw the shock and the guilt they had, especially Edward.

"why didn't we stop her. Bella shouldn't have to suffer because of us." I said, leaning into my husband for comfort. "Her pain is our fault."

CorbinPOV-

Kenny walked in and asked if we were ready to start. I looked at Bella and she took a deep breath before nodding slowly.

"You sure?" I signed to her. I watched the Cullen's out of the corner of my eyes and saw that they were looking at me with a confused look.

'Good.' I thought. 'They don't know sign Language.' She took a second before nodding and signing yes to me.

"Okay we will start with a dry run of Everyday." Kenny said, and we all headed into the recording booth.

BPOV-

Zac and I put on our headphones and waited for the music to start. Zac grabbed my hand and squeezed lightly. I smiled up at him, glad to have him by my side when I was going through this. Once the music started and I got into the groove of things I almost forgot why I was sad. Almost. Once we were done and it was how Kenny liked it we all filed out of the booth to listen to it. I went to sit down but Zac sat down first, pulling me into his lap. I smiled and cuddled into his embrace.

"I wonder why she didn't call her dad to let him know about her mom and step dad." Alice said at vampire speed and volume, and I whispered,

"My father kicked me out of the house when I told him I was going to be in the first movie. He said if I wanted to get addicted to drug and all that comes with being famous then go ahead but he refuses to watch me destroy myself." The Cullen's looked shocked and I snuggled into Zac. Telling the Cullen's about Charlie just reminded me that the only biological family I have left wants nothing to do with me.

ZacPOV-

Every minute those Sparklpires are here just hurts Bella more. All I want to do right now is rip them apart, burn them, and dance on their ashes for hurting Bella so much. I felt my face start to change and I saw them inhale. Bella must have noticed too because she kissed the side of my mouth and I felt my face go back to normal. I turned my face and kissed her back. She is the only one who has been able to calm me so quickly in my long life and I am thankful every day for her.

I laid my head on top of her and breathed in her scent. Warm vanilla and lavender. She laid her hand on my chest and I felt like my heart was about to burst out of my chest, but I also felt safe, but above all I felt love.

"I love you too B." I told her kissing her forehead.

Later that night Bella and I were just about to leave when the Cullen's came up to us again. Bella was just starting to get into the passenger seat when the father one called out to her.

"Bell wait. Can we talk to you please? Alone." Bella looked at them and said,

"Anything you say to me I'm just going to tell Zac anyway. So you might as well say it to him too." The Sparklepire nodded and took a deep breath.

"Very well. Emmett and Jasper told us that you're…..like us now." He said, looking around almost out of habit. Bella got completely out of the car.

"No I'm nothing like you. I'm an original. I can't be hurt as easily as you can." She said, looking them in the eye, making sure to drive it home. "Plus I would NEVER hurt someone or leave my mess for someone else to clean up. I have more respect for others that way. Do I need to keep going?"

RosePOV-

"Bella I know I was a bitch to you and I'm sorry but we didn't mean to leave all of this for you to clean up. Edward told us that Victoria wouldn't be a problem."

Bella looked at me with a look I couldn't identify.

Don't apologise Rosalie. You were the only one who didn't lie to my face. You told me how you really felt. I appreciate that. You didn't befriend me knowing you would leave and leave me behind." Alice ran up to Bella then.

"Bella we didn't want to leave you. WE love you." It was then that Bella's face changed. Black veins came out from under her eyes turned almost demonic looking. Bella grabbed Alice by the throat, and lifted her up to her eye level.

BPOV-

You and your family of sparklepires don't know the meaning of the word love." I said, unleashing my power to let her how I felt when they left. She gasped and began to dry sob. I could see the Cullen's trying to get through my force field but I didn't want to stop causing her that pain she caused me. I felt Zac's hand on my shoulder and automatically felt my face go back to normal. I threw who used to be my best friend away from me and let Zac help me into the car before driving away.

AlicePOV-

I laid there in Jasper's arms trying to catch the breath I didn't need.

"What happened Alice?" Esme asked, gently.

"I don't know. All of a sudden it was like I was so depressed I couldn't breathe, and I felt like…I don't really know how to explain it." I said, looking to my Jasper for help.

"it was heartbreak, but not just for losing love but for losing a family too. It was like Bella was showing Alice how she felt when we left. It knocked me off my feet it was so bad." I hated seeing the tears and pain in our mothers eyes at what I said.

"she was so angry. How can we fix this?" She asked, her voice catching with the tears that would never fall.

Now ZPOV-

We drove in silence for a while, hands laced together, before I broke the silence.

"You okay?"

She took a deep breath and looked at me.

"Thank you. I would have killed her if hadn't stopped me." He didn't say anything, but just kept driving.

BPOV

Once we drove up to the house he got out and opened my door and holding his hand out for me. I reached out and grabbed his hand. He led me to the door, letting us in. I walked in and walked to our couch, sitting down.

Zac came down and sat next to me and pulled me into his side. I curled into his side and laid my head on his chest listening to his heart. The rhythmic beating of his heart lulled me into a state of calm.

"B I know that this is the last thing you want to talk about but what are you going to do about your Mom and Phil?" I sighed. He was right. I didn't want to talk about that.

"You're right. I don't want to talk about that. Please can't we just be together. I don't want to think about anything else but being with you right now." He laid his head on top of mine and leaned back into the couch.

I woke up later with a splitting headache.

I walked to his bathroom and gripped the counter for dear life. I looked in the mirror and almost started back. My eyes looked hollow and I could hardly tell that just yesterday morning I was the happiest that I had ever been. I opened the mirror looking for some Tylenol. I found some Tylenol and went to grab it but knocked over his shaving cream kit. I went to pick it up and a something fell out of the box. My breath caught.

"B? Where are you?" I heard from outside the door, but I couldn't move to answer him. He knocked on the door and when I didn't answer he turned the knob peaked his head inside. "B? Is everything…." He started but it was then that I could finally move, and I turned and all I could think of to say was.

"Missing something?" In my hand was a little black box with a ring nestled inside. It was the most gorgeous ring I had ever seen. It was a rose gold single band with diamonds set throughout and the in the center is a beautiful blue oval sapphire with two diamonds on either side of it. His eyes widened. He walked in and wrapped his hands around mine and took the ring box from me.

"I was waiting for the right time, and I never could I was going to take you out to dinner and ask you last night but then your mom and the Cullen's… and…" He was cute when he was nervous. I place my hands on the sides of his face to stop his ranting.

"If you had asked last night I would have said yes, and that's not because of my mom or the Cullen's but because I love you. I have been hoping for this for a long time now." I said and kissed him. He pulled me in close and kissed me back hard. Once we pulled away we were both gasping for breath.

"Good to know, but I want to do this right. Can we just pretend this never happened?" I thought for a moment, mostly to make him sweat before nodding.

"Good, now lets get ready. We need to be at the set soon. He put the ring box in his pocket after snapping it closed and pulling me toward the closet, kissing me on the cheek, and leaving me to change.

A/N: The ring:

 _fashion-rings/sierra-in-18kt-rose-gold/20908_


	7. Chapter 7

Previously-

"I was waiting for the right time, and I never could I was going to take you out to dinner and ask you last night but then your mom and the Cullen's… and…" He was cute when he was nervous. I place my hands on the sides of his face to stop his ranting.

"If you had asked last night I would have said yes, and that's not because of my mom or the Cullen's but because I love you. I have been hoping for this for a long time now." I said and kissed him. He pulled me in close and kissed me back hard. Once we pulled away we were both gasping for breath.

"Good to know, but I want to do this right. Can we just pretend this never happened?" I thought for a moment, mostly to make him sweat before nodding.

"Good, now lets get ready. We need to be at the set soon. He put the ring box in his pocket after snapping it closed and pulling me toward the closet, kissing me on the cheek, and leaving me to change.

Now- still BPOV-

Once we got to the set he walked me to my trailer, kissing my cheek before walking away to change for rehearsals. I changed into my clothes for rehearsal and sat down and started writing down all the things that I needed to do for my mom and Phil's funeral. I glanced at my watch before sighing and beginning to walk to set. I pulled out my phone and dialed the number that I still had memorized after all this time.

I saw the cast and the Cullen's/ Denali's standing ahead of me.

"What do you want Isabella?" Was the greeting I received. I sighed.

"Hey dad." I said, as I reached Zac and he wrapped his arm around me as my father replied.

"I am not your father. I have no children." I shut my eyes against the pain, knowing that this was going to get worse.

"Da…" I started, but he cut me off.

"I told you. I am not your father."

"I called to tell you I was approached by a lawyer yesterday. Mom and Phil are dead, dad." I tried to hold back the tears. I couldn't hold back all the tears as a couple of tears made their way down my cheeks.

RosePOV-

We listened as Bella talked to her father and I didn't need Jasper's gift to see that our whole family was surprised and appalled at how he was treating her. We waited for his response once she told him about her mother.

"What did you do Isabella?" She jerked, clutching tighter to the man she was with.

"They said it was an animal attack." The man, Zac, lead her to one of the chairs and looked at us. The veins coming out of his eyes again. He blamed us.

CarlislePOV-

How could that be what her father thought. How could he think that it was Bella's fault that her mother is dead, when it ours. We couldn't tell him that, however. She looked so broken and the man was obviously very upset with us. I couldn't blame him.

"You kill everything you touch. If it weren't for you Renee and I would still be together." Bella's legs gave out. Zac grabbed her and walked to a chair as the phone fell from her hands. I slowly walked over to the phone and walked to where Zac and Bella were sitting. I looked at him, and handed him the phone to him before slowly kneeling down in front of Bella. Once she looked at me I looked into her eyes and tried to convey with as much sincerity as I could and said,

"I'm so sorry Bella." She looked at me before turning her head and cuddling into Zac's chest. I stood and walked back over to my family. A few minutes later Monique walked up to her and sat on the arm before rubbing her shoulders. We all said nothing until Kenny walked in with the choreographers. He looked at Bella and said,

"Okay we are going to work on Sharpay's version of you are the music in me and I don't Dance. So Ashley and Zac if you would go to rehearsal room 2, and the rest of you go to room 1. Bella if you want you can go to room 2 with Zac. Our guests can watch the cast practice I Don't Dance." Edward looked like he was about to protest when I said.

"That's fine. We wouldn't want to be a distraction." He nodded and everyone left to go to their rehearsals.

"Why did you say that Carlisle? How can I get Bella back if I'm not around her?" Edward hissed at me. I looked at him and said the same thing I was thinking,

"Edward you need to face the fact that Bella doesn't want you anymore. If she did then she would've looked to you for comfort after what her father said to her. Instead she went to Zac. A clear indicator that she doesn't feel for you the way I am no longer convinced you feel for her." I told him, speaking my mind so the whole family could hear it.

"He's right Edward. If Rose didn't want to be with me anymore then I would let her have whatever it takes to make her happy. No matter how painful it was for me." Emmett said.

BPOV-

I could tell that both Zac and Ashley were worried about me, but I couldn't seem to pull myself together to even convince them that I was okay.

Zac and Ashley were rehearsing You are the Music In Me and there were a couple of parts in there that I smiled at least a half smile. The Michael Jackson comment Zac made had me smiling slightly. I always liked the songs that Ashley did because they were fun and really showed off how fun she was off camera as well. They were having so much fun that we didn't realize that it was after five until they looked at the clock.

Zac came over and wrapped his arm around me. As we walked out Zac called to Ashley.

"Hey ash." She turned around.

"See you-ah tomorrow." She laughed and the side of my mouth creeped up.

 **A/N: The link to the rehearsal I was talking about.**

watch?v=oaxl4f0MWXY


End file.
